Never Say Never
by Xenatig
Summary: Drew overhears a conversation with May dun dun duuunnnn -not really- contestshipping ssllliiiggghhhttt mention of pokeshipping


**A/N:**** Ok, out of nowhere I randomly felt like writing this and I have no idea why. I used to really like pokemon, now I haven't watched one single episode of the latest season with Dawn (she kinda annoys me) so imagine this happens before May and Drew leave for Jhoto. Oh and I tried to make them as in character as possible, so sorry if I screw up!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own pokemon, if I did this would have really happened.**

Yet another contest had finished, which he won of corse-just, and Drew figured that it was late enough to venture into the Poke Center to have his pokemon checked. As he walked through the sliding doors he quickly scanned the area. _Good. No screaming fan girls to be found. _Actually barely anyone was there. He sighed in relief and went to hand his pokemon over.

"Thank you for coming" Said the cheerful voice of Nurse Joy "This wont take very long. Why don't you have a little walk around?"

"Sure" He shrugged as if it didn't really matter, but he was having other thoughts. _She has to be here somewhere. She wouldn't have gone that fast._ He continued to wander down the halls when he realised he was where the rooms were.

"Oh come on May, admit it! You like him!"

He stopped when he heard the unfamiliar voice say _her_ name and looked around. It seemed to be coming from a room and the door was slightly open. He walked over and peeked in (I'm not sure if he'd really do that…) on one bed there was a girl with red hair giggling._ That must have been the voice I heard._ He looked across the room and saw May who was clutching a pillow trying to hide her blushing face.

"I do not!" She yelled back

"Yeah you do! You're blushing so that proves it!" The red head teased back with a huge smile on her face.

"W-well what about you Misty! I've seen the way you look at Ash!" her smile disappeared and now it was Misty's turn to blush.

After being introduced to one another (have they really met?) they got along great and quickly became close friends and Misty had come to see May perform in the contest and only just loose to Drew. After that Misty was trying to get as much information as possible on the green haired boy out of May to see if what she thought was true. So far so good.

"Don't change the topic!" Misty yelled back, but couldn't help the smile once again spread on her face. "Now from what I've heard from you this Drew guy is stuck-up, obnoxious, selfish, cruel….." A frown came across a certain boys face._ Geez May. Is that how you really feel?_ He was about to walk away, but froze in place at the next few words.

"…….cute, dreamy, charming, ho-"

"WHAT!" May screamed cutting her off "I-I never said any of those" Her face matched the colour of her red bandanna. Misty snickered.

"Uh huh ssuurree."

"W-well I….umm…uhh…"

"Spit it out May!"

"OK! Yes I do love him! Happy now!?" May burst out blushing like crazy. Even Drew couldn't stop his face from heating up.

Misty just laughed.

"Whats so funny!"

"Hehe I never said that you LOVED him May. I only thought it was a little crush, but I guess it's much more than that"

"h-huh….no! No wait! I mean….uhh…oh who am I kidding. Yeah it's true, but I could never tell him that. We're just rivals after all. He'd never feel the same." May sighed and flopped on the bed cuddling into the pillow she still held.

Oh how wrong she was. Drew's heart was beating so fast he was surprised they couldn't hear it. For quite some time now he's held strong feelings towards the certain brunette girl. He felt like walking in there and holding her just to see her beautiful smile again and the usual happiness in those gorgeous sapphire eyes that now only showed signs of sadness, but still he restrained himself.

"Aw come on now May! It can't be that bad"

May just looked at her with those sad eyes.

"Hey, cheer up! I have it all planned out." Misty said, her eyes beginning to sparkle

"Have what planned out?" May cautiously replied.

"Your first kiss with him of corse!"

Both May (who was now sitting up) and Drew fell over anime style.

"Um Misty where you listening to me before?"

May said picking herself up.

Misty continued like she hadn't said anything. "OK, here's how it's gonna happen." She made herself comfortable and cleared her throat. "You're going to be standing on a hill that looks over the town and the sky is colored with pink and orange and red from the setting sun. You smile and give out a small, happy sigh content with the peacefulness around you not noticing the footsteps coming from behind. 'Hey May' He says as if it doesn't really matter that you're there when really he'd been watching from afar for quite some time. You spin around to face him the surprise clearly visible on your face, but it soon fades away and is replaced with the happiness from before.

'Hey Drew'

'What are you doing out here on your own?'

'Just thinking' you reply and turn back towards the sunset.

He comes to stand next to you and you smile. 'It's so pretty isn't it?'

He turns to face you, but you continue to stare ahead. Only when he snickers do you give him you attention.

'You think everything is _pretty_'

Even though you know it shouldn't, the comment insults you. 'And what it that supposed to mean!?'

He continues to smirk and says 'what do you think?'

'Ah! Drew!' You begin-"

"Hey!" May cut in. Misty glanced at her. "What do you mean I begin!?" Drew, well, smirked. He had to admit, this girl was good.

"May, can I continue?"

"Hmph…"

"Thank you"

"So anyway, 'Ah! Drew!' You begin 'Why must you always be like that to me?! One of these days I'm gonna-' He cuts you off by shoving a rose in your face. 'Would you please be quiet?' You give him the death glare of the century and snatch the rose from him and it isn't long before that smile comes back along with a blush 'For beautifly?'

'Hmmm kinda'

You give a small sigh and once again focus on the sun, now almost gone and you feel his eyes on you, but you just ignore him. After a little while longer he speaks. 'May?' When your eyes meet his, you freeze. All he seemed to be showing you was longing and could it be……love?

'Uh...Drew?' By now your face is scarlet and your heart is beating so fast it was a wonder how he didn't hear it.

He just shakes his head and stares into your eyes for what feels like forever then leans in until you feel his breath on your lips. Your frozen on the spot and your mind goes completely blank and then as you feel his lips softly press onto yours, you snap out of it and begin to kiss back. By now yours and his eyes are shut and slowly your hands make their way around his neck as his reach around your waist, pulling you closer deepening the kiss." Misty paused there and glanced at May. She a dreamy sort of look on her face proving she was defiantly enjoying this and was cuddling her pillow and Drew was just as lost in the story as her. Smiling, Misty began to finish up.

"You finally break apart as the last of the suns light disappears and he touches his forehead to yours, slightly panting but smiling nonetheless. You smile back and he releases his hold on you and takes your hand instead. 'I think we better be getting back now'

'Um…yeah' you say while blushing. Your grip tightens on both his hand and the rose as if afraid they'd go.

'Alrighty. Let's go my beautifly'

Your smile grows and you give out a small giggle. And then you both leave hand in hand…." Misty sighed happily, proud of what she came up with and looked at May who still was 100 miles away. Misty giggled "Hello! Earth to May!"

May snapped out of it "huh?what?"

Misty continued to giggle "Oh I knew that would make you feel better"

May stuck her tongue out and threw her pillow at her, then gave a sad smile. "That sounds so amazing Misty, but it would never happen. I know Drew would never like me like that" She sighed "Ok, its getting late. We better go to sleep now, need to be up bright and early tomorrow!" She tried her best to do a convincing smile, but failed and buried her face under the covers. Misty gave her a look of sympathy and did the same.

Drew watched May and very badly wanted to go in and comfort her, but instead smirked and did his hair flip thing and thought, _never say never May. Never say never…_ And with that he soundlessly shut the door and walked to pick up his pokemon.

**A/N: ****Hmmm…I dunno weather to post a sequel-which would be pretty much Misty's story 'cept Drew really does it-or not….**


End file.
